epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NiceLLOYD/Not-So-Epic Rap Battles. Season 1 - Freddy Krueger vs Jason Vorhees
Hey. Before you start hating, I know these battles suck. I just do it for fun or when I'm bored. New battles every Monday. Welcome to Season 1 of Not-So-Epic Rap Battles. Beat : '' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZKeH5k4JMU ''(0:00 - 0:16) Jason Vorhees walks up to a grave, and out of nowhere, Freddy Krueger comes out. Announcer : ''(0:16 - 0:27) '''NOT-SO-EPIC RAP BATTLES!' JASON VORHEES VERSUS FREDDY KRUEGERRRRRR! BEGIN! Freddy Krueger: '(0:26 - 0:48) Freddy Krueger is here, sonny! And i'm back from the dead! Man, I can't look at your face, what's up with your head? No one saved you from drowning because you're too ugly, After this battle is over things are about to get bloody! I'm not scared of you or your mask, mate, (mate) Heck, your mask is prettier than your creepy old face! I'm a serial killer, and everyone knows you're fake, Go back to where you live at Crystal Lake. '''Jason Vorhees '(0:48 - 1:09) Hey! Look, it's Freddy Krueger, You don't know how to make rhymes, so I got you a tutor. I got an important announcement, so listen up Frederick, Your face seems to be a bit worn out, so I got you a medic. No one saved me from drowning, yes, that's true, But after this battle's over your face will become blue. I'm the greatest movie character of all time! While you here can't even spit a freakin' rhyme! (Freddy Krueger grabs Jason) 'Freddy Krueger : '(1:12 - 1:32) Listen up, Jason! You have twenty seconds left of your life! My partner over here is gettin' me a knife! So, say your last words, Jason, and you can tell, As your journey arrives down to hell. The countdown begins, honey, so say your goodbyes, You were always a good guy, Jason. Ha, sike! Two seconds left, Jason. One. Zero. Goodbye! -''Freddy tries stabbing Jason, but a dark figure stops him.-'' 'Michael Myers : '(1:36 - 1:57) Your worst nightmare has come, so you better hide, All the kids who watched my movie immediately cried. You know why? Because I'm Michael Myers, fool! Scarier than both of you babies, Freddy, get away from me, I don't talk to people with rabies. (ooo!) Well, my ride's here, fools. I'm almost done. Freddy, oh, Freddy, what have you done, son? And Jason, you're lucky you're still alive. You better prepare for death tonight. Later fools. 'Freddy Krueger : '(1:57 - 2:18) Well, the sun's setting. Better get goin'. Jason, you look high. What have you done, heroin? You lost this battle, sonny, I win! You don't deserve to be on this planet, you sin! Be patient, little boy, I'm done rapping. I'll let you take a nap, oh, you're already napping. So as I go, I know you're going to miss me. Freddy Kruger just demolished Jason Vorhees. '''WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! N-N-NOT...S-S-SO...-E-E-EPIC...R...RA...RAP BATTLES!!!! [ Hint for next battle ] : Social media rap battle Who won? Freddy Krueger Jason Vorhees Michael Myers Category:Blog posts